


He Is My Partner,In Both Ways

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Smut as an extra(im bad at it sooooo), cinnamon roll Dave, government dave, government rupert, pardoned henry, pure blooded thief ending but Dave and rupert is still the star.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: Dave have been living a rather unlucky life,but he didn't mind cause after all meeting Rupert was the only luck he would ever need.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Kudos: 28





	He Is My Partner,In Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted a henry stickmin story where the focus is rupert x dave so i made this.Yeye lol
> 
> Also this seems out of place and plot is scattered so i tried my best to clean it,and it still quite confusing but understandtable i guess?

He took his keys as he left,locking the door beside him as he adjusted his hat.

He walked through the all so familiar roads,then went straight to the station.

You see he works at the the police station,he was a 'newbie',well that is what others called him,but he was okay with that,after all he just started three days ago,he forced a smile as he look at the other officers scattered all around the station,most have donut or coffee or both in their hands.

He was wondering why policemen always seem to be holding a donut,or bagel and coffee most of the time,it was even in movies he watches or cartoons he loved when he was a kid,a policemen holding a donut and coffee that was steaming hot.

Some were acting cool,well not really but the way they have a smug face with their smug smile and shades was always an indicator that they are acting cool.

They are failing horribly,not just in Dave's eyes.

He went to his station,with his friend already there.

"Dave!" Rupert exclaimed,which Dave waved at and smiled.

"You're a little bit early aren't ya?" Rupert asked.

"Yeah,i don't have anything to do at home,it was boring so i left,and since you are always early i came here" Dave smiled,Rupert as well.

Rupert was happy that Dave was opening up to him so genuinely.

You see Dave is...errr flinch-y,he always act like that when someone suddenly shouted his name,always when someone unexpectedly touched his arm,or touched him for that matter.

He was sweating heavily when the chief made him introduce himself,and people already found him a laughing stock because of it.

He always force a smile when he confronts people,but always stutter,shake,and sweat.

But with Rupert he isn't,and he was happy with that,he also have been good with socialising a bit because of Rupert,and something about how Dave is so naive,sweet,and caring just want Rupert to squeeze him into the tightest he could give the guy.

There job was to look at the criminals that was behind bars(duh),keeping an eye out for anyone trying to plot their escape.

Though they mostly sat there,having small conversations from time to time that luckily doesn't end with embarrassment.

But this time Dave have something different in mind.

"Hey Rupert" He called,Rupert who was whistling as he look at the window,paid his attention to the man(behind the slaughter lol no)that was calling him.

Dave was showing him an IPOD(kill me i dont know how to type that).

Rupert was confused,is Dave suddenly giving him free tablets?,no that seemed unlikely after all he does work this job for money.

Dave giggled,which may or may not made Rupert skipped a heart beat.

"I downloaded two player games here last night...wanna play?" He asked,showing his puppy eyes unconsciously.

Rupert nodded,which Dave smiled at and made a small jump in happiness.

Dave was a cinnamon roll,and Rupert will protect him no matter what.

His Ipod opened,before he did a bunch of sliding,Rupert tried to look,but Dave just waved it away while pouting.

Rupert wanted to kill Dave for making him wanna hug him forever and ever.

Finally after a few seconds,he showed the Ipod,and a bunch of apps and games for two players are shown in the home screen.

Rupert was surprised,he really thought he downloaded just one,but this is a whole lot,but after all they were gonna work there for a long time so he was happy with the troubles Dave did just for him.

(Well his not really gonna work there for a long time*sad face*)

They played a classic game,it was air hockey,the ipod was on another chair,their fingers touching their goalie and nothing else,and they played.

The criminals might be bad,but they aren't heartless,so all who see the two police interact definitely awwed at them,some didn't admit it by they did,quietly at least.

Dave and Rupert were smiling,having a few laughs from time to time as they hit the puck,and occasional cheers of victory,and pouts (or groan in Rupert's case)of defeat.

The janitor passed through and looked,becoming their sport announcer much to the relief of the curious prisoners.

The Chief was curious about the noise,so he inspected,there he saw the janitor,Dave and Rupert,they were playing some kind of game,while the janitor was talking like a pro announcer,and whenever one of them wins some prisoners cheer,they also occasionally look at the prisoners though,not entirely forgetting their jobs.

They were having a whole lot of fun.

So that is why they forgot their break time.

He went to them,waving hello before giving them a box of donuts,inside was six pieces of assorted flavors,and a coffee,Dave thanked him,and took one for the janitor and Rupert then to himself,smiling sweetly with pink cheeks as he took a bite at the cream filled donut.

It was quite messy,cream was littered on his mouth,Rupert was...blushing wildly,taking the coffee a little too quick before sipping a few.

"Y-you have...here" Rupert stuttered,which Dave was confused at.

Rupert pointed on his own face,while Dave put a finger on his face,feeling said cream on his finger,he made a small squeak of surprise.

Rupert excused himself to the bathroom,which the chief chuckled at.

He waved Dave goodbye,which he shakily returned,before chuckling once again when Dave can't see him.

Ah,to be young,gay,and in love.

How nice.

After Rupert returned,they changed to a new game,it was the most simplest game,but fun nonetheless.

It was pong.

Their shift ended,Dave smiled putting his Ipod back.

"Ah,my shift ended,time flies fast" He said,Rupert nodded.

"C-can i have your number?" Rupert suddenly blurted,which Dave smiled at and nodded.

"Here" He said typing his number on a paper and giving it to Rupert.

Rupert took it,before giving his own.

Dave left,but not after a small wave of goodbye,which Rupert,obviously,returned.

He sighed when Dave was out of sight,Dave was really just too cute and naive for his own good,and Rupert know he fell in love with the cinnamon roll already.

He saved Dave's number on his phone,before contemplating whether to text him already,but won't that sound too desperate,but after all Dave thinks of him as a good friend,so its okay to ask right?

When was texting someone so hard?

"Just text him already" a prisoner said.

"He will be happy if you did" he added.

Rupert nodded,mind in the clouds,he was replied with,a "yeah i am,thanks for asking,still quite boring here though,really wish i could spend more time with you...that is if i'm not bothering you".

Rupert chuckled,replying a simple,"Yes,me too,though we still have tomorrow,and i'm looking forward to it,good night".

He said goodnight,OH MY GOD WHY DID HE SAY THAT.

We all know saying goodnight means you are ending the conversation there,but after all he was smiling too much and his jaw hurts so he guess it was so-so.

But,something in his guts feels that this is the last time they will spend an intimate moment together,and he believe his guts,so he was a little sad when Dave left.

But how bad could go wrong.

Dave went to the same spot the next day,but carrying a box,"hey got a package for Henry Stickmin?" He asked unsure.

Rupert pointed to the criminal,and Dave give him the box.

"You checked the box right?" Rupert asked.

"What?!,yeah,yeah of course i checked it,if i didn't check it,i will lose my job,i don't wanna lose my job" He replied nervously,scratching the back of his neck as he says so.

Rupert sighed,curse this gut feeling for being right,if something was inside that box to help the criminal escape Dave is surely fired.

He was fired.

Of course he is.

Henry Stickmin managed to escape,the box giving him the exact item he needs.

Rupert tried to reason with the chief,after all if they checked the box all they can see is an innocent looking cake.

But to no avail,Dave was still fired,but he received a paycheck with a doubled amount,the chief said that was for the time they played,it was the only rime he saw the prisoners happy,he was grateful for that,but he really wants to work with Dave.

Dave put his hand to Rupert's arm,and Rupert looked.

Dave smiled,"I am happy that you are trying to fight for me,but it really is my fault,if i checked the box he shouldn't had escaped,and if i didn't lie about checking it we should have had a second chance to check it,but i lied,it was my fault" Dave said,his eyes getting wet.

Rupert nodded,wiping the tears that fell from his eyes,hmmp he became soft.

With a final salute and wave,which Rupert returned,Dave left.

"Good thing he was gone,he was a klutz" One of the acting-cool-guys said.

Rupert locked eyes with the guy,eyes glaring with murderous intent,his 'stick' pointing at the guy's face.

"At least he never slacked of,unlike you who always sit on a chair looking like a dumbass with glasses everyday,so you better be quiet before i make my stick do so!" He said,moving his stick to touch the shivering man's face.

He left,and returned the next day without the glasses.

No one messed with Rupert after that day.

Rupert was beyond relief when his 'friend' texted that he got a new job as a security guard on a museum,and their famous attraction was the 'Tunisian Diamond'.

As much as he want to talk with Dave(well text that is).

He was busy that day,he recently was hired to the military,and hell was it intense,so after talking about his day,he texted goodnight to Dave,and Dave replied with the same text.

Worried,scared,frightened.

Remember when he slept peacefully,knowing that Dave got a new job?

Well what a good start of a day to watch the news,realizing that the SAME MUSEUM WAS DESTROYED BY A ROBOT THAT WAS SEND BY THE CCC.

Like i said,a good way to start your day.

He tried texting Dave,calling him,but he seemed gone.

Then he realized that THE SAME PRISONER THAT CAUSED DAVE'S RETIREMENT WAS THE REASON BEHIND THE CHAOS.

He was angry,hell he was mad.

He spend most of his time practicing in the military,finding the exercises a good way to convert his anger into and guess what,good news.

He was assigned to assist Galeforce in the air,who was flown by his friend,Charles.

And another good news,the same criminal is in front of him,ASLEEP PEACEFULLY.

Galeforce had to stop him from beating the guy up,when he was calmed down though he still was angry,this guy,was the reason Dave lost his job twice,then became lost,it took everything in him to not kill the fucking bastard.

When he was awake Galeforce told him the rules,and their deal which Henry accepted.

Henry used the sticky hand to sling himself to the airship,minutes passed and he returned with a safe.

Rupert was angry Galeforce was gonna give the guy a full pardon,but sadistically smiled when the case was only filled with a single teddy bear.

He fired his gun,bullets missing Henry by an inch,the marks behind indicated Henry's stuck position earlier.

Galeforce lectured him,but he just gave another sadistic smiled and said.

"You,i don't like you,you took a lot from me even though you don't know me,but one more slip up and i will not hesitate to shoot you in every single part of your body,while still making you alive,and how i WOUUUUUULD LOVEEE to see your body filled with holes and bullets" He said,his sadistic smile and aura disappearing.

But suddenly replaced with a frown and murderous one,he grabbed Henry by the collar of his clothes,making sure that every word he spat can be heard by the guy he really REALLY wanted to see suffer.

"You understand?" He asked,Henry gulped,smiling quivering-ly as he gave a thumbs up,and Rupert let him go.

He went rouge,he fucking went rogue,Rupert was gonna kill him,if it weren't for a so lucky encounter with the man he wanted to see.

*flash back*

Henry went to the cells,when Charles heard him say something about a prisoner,he explained the characteristics of the guy,and Charles,seeing this information a little too coincidental asked Henry if he could free the prisoner and ask his name.

"His name is Dave Panpa"

"RUPERT!" Charles suddenly shouted.

"Remember the guy you keep telling me,your crush in some sort?" Rupert piped up.

"His with Henry" Charles said.

*end*

And he was gonna ignore the fact that he carried his precious Dave into the propeller.

All that matters was right now.

When he was hugging his crush,both them tearing up at the presence of the other,he didn't give a fuck about Henry anymore,even if he was flying with a ruby,for him all the matters is Dave is only Dave.

*The end*

Reader(r):what do you mean the end?

Author:exactly what i meant why?

R:You said there's smut!!!!

A:*looks at tags*oh right.

Smut(ugh i am bad at this things)

Rupert confessed not long after their encounter,not wanting Dave to be accidentally gone again before he even have the chance to say his feelings.

Dave blushed,but nodding nonetheless.

They are now in a relationship for 2 months,Rupert kept on ranking up while Dave joined too,he wasn't much of a klutz anymore but he wanted to be supporting Rupert in everyway,so he became a nursing aid for them(but mostly Rupert).

Dave is still the same Dave Rupert loved,but sometimes,You gotta eat the cinnamon roll.

Rupert lived with Dave,since Dave feels uncomfortable with someone elses house,even if it was his boyfriend's.

Rupert was on Dave's room,taking off his clothes when he asked.

"Can we try something new?" Dave nodded even though he was confused,he trust Rupert.

Rupert suddenly kissed him,moving too quickly as their tongues was moving together.

Rupert slowly took all of Dave's clothing,removing his after he was done with Dave.

Dave was a blushing mess when he saw Rupert's dick for the first time.

He pushed Rupert away a little,as he kneeled so he was facing Rupert's dick,and slowly sucked it.

Rupert was trying his best not to shove Dave's head to take his full length,Dave was extremely good at it,surprisingly for a virgin.

He knew the basic components of sex,but experiencing one was a weird...experience for him.

His tongue danced to Rupert's dick,filling it with saliva the best he could so Rupert can have an easy access to him later.

He bobbed his head up and down,feeling Rupert's dick inside his mouth quite gagging,but nice as well.

But suddenly Rupert grabbed his head and shoved him away.

Rupert was a panting mess,kneeling to kiss him again,shoving Dave to the bed,he continued kissing him,as he separate Dave's legs.

He let go,kissing his boyfriend in the forehead and hugging him as he insert his dick on his partner's ass.

Moans came out of Dave's mouth,feeling the way his insides stretched hurts the first time,then suddenly felt warm as he feel full in a good way.

He hugged Rupert tightly as he felt his insides move,his ass felt burning and painful but the way his insides were poked was pure bliss.

Rupert thrusted into him at a slow pace,not wanting to hurt Dave more,but Dave wanted him to go faster,so he did.

Louder moans came out of Dave's mouth,the pleasure overpowering the pain this time.

"R-rupert" Dave called feeling the pleasure a little too strong for him that his mind was lost in the clouds,only thinking about his Rupert and the same guy that cost him his virginity,in a good way.

"D-davey" Rupert felt the same,mind gone as his body moves on his own,feeling happiness as Dave was presenting himself to him consensually,his dick felt like it was enveloped in a warm hug that felt too good for him to be able to stop.

Rupert kissed him,their tongues(fight for dominance)danced together,being in perfect sync that made Dave just...just blissed.

Both of them was sweating heavily when they neared their climax,Dave coming first than Rupert did.

"It,it felt good" Dave said,wiping the sweat out of their faces,Rupert kissed him on the lips.

"For me too,and i'm glad you did,considering this is my first time" Rupert said,Dave giggled,before kissing Rupert once more.

"A-another round?" Dave asked.

Dave might have been one of the most unluckiest person in the whole world,but he didn't care,cause for him all that matters is the times he spend with his boyfriend,and meeting Rupert has been the his luckiest moment,and the only.luck he needed.

Rupert nodded,before kissing him again as they did another round.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah,i did this after updating my other work lol lol,i just hope twitter accounts that i subbed to will make an r-18 of them 👀
> 
> Im really bad at smut huhu  
> Also the smut was in Dave's perspective cause i am a bottom,myself and that is how i felt when i had sex,(i wont give details about my sex life though),at least a few details of the sex are what i felt.


End file.
